Doodles
by Shadow Of The Night113
Summary: Danny has been doodling a lot in school, and Sam's concered. But what happens when she finds his sketchbook? Summary sucks more than the story. DxS all the way! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Unfortunately I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters in the story. The lucky and talented Butch Hartman does. DON'T RUB IT IN! R&R!

First Fan Fiction, no flames please!

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

And now, on to the Story!

It was another boring day for 14 year old Danny Fenton. And now it was his least favorite class, English, Mr. Lancer's class. '_Last class until lunch Danny.'_

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Danny looked up absent mindedly and answered, "No Mr. Lancer."

The rest of the class he did what he always did. Not pay any attention what so ever and doodle. He was a great artist, although he never really that that they were any good, it just gave him something to do instead of listening to Lancer. But he did put a little of his soul into some of them. And some of them, means just about all of them. Most of them were of Samantha (Sam) Manson, one of his best friends. Of course, he liked her more than a friend, but was way to shy to admit it.

The Bell rang but he was so caught up in his artwork to hear it. "Danny," he heard a voice say. Not just any voice, but Sam's voice. "Danny, the bell rang already, and what are you drawing?" "Oh...um… nothing." And with that he closed the sketchbook. "Where's Tucker?" "He got tired of waiting and left without us. Let's go, the more time I spend here the more I want to get out." "Alright Sam."

The Lunch Room 

"Yo guys. What took you so long?" Tucker asked this while eating a giant burger. "Danny was drawing something again and spaced out."

"Well, well, well. The two lovebirds finally decided to come to lunch." Paullina said an annoying tone of voice. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Danny and Sam said in unison. She just walked away after that comment from the two.

The rest of the day went as usual, except that there were no ghost attacks yet. Before Danny knew it, it was the end of the day. Although he did have detention with Mr. Lancer, so it wasn't really anything to look forward to. Sam said that she was going to wait for him at his locker, and as for Tucker, he said that he was going home because of his mom making cookies or something weird like that.

Detention ended and Sam was right at his locker waiting for him. _'What has he been drawing so much?' _She kept thinking this to herself until Danny walked up to her. "So, what'd Mr. Lancer make you do in there?" "Reading poetry," He showed her the book that Mr. Lancer assigned him to read. "And I have to read even more of it for homework." "Maybe you should go home and get started on it so that you won't be up all night long again." "Maybe you're right." Just then, his cell phone rang. Even though Sam wasn't really listening to the voice on the other end, she could here it loud and clear. Tucker was screaming on the other end about a ghost attack. "Or maybe I have to go save Tucker from the ghost. I'll see you later Sam. And don't worry; I won't stay up all night." With that, he ran down the hall to the exit. But when he was running he dropped something. "Danny, you dropped your sketchbook," Sam yelled. But Danny had already left. _'I shouldn't look at it. But I do want to know what he's been so caught up in. Maybe just one little peak.'_

AN: YAY! A cliffhanger! Will she find the sketches of herself that Danny drew, or will she not look at all? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters in this Fan Fiction. Once again, no flames. R&R!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

Recap: "Danny, you dropped your sketchbook," Sam yelled. But Danny had already left. _'I shouldn't look at it. But I do want to know what he's been so caught up in. Maybe just one little peak.' _End recap

And now chapter 2!

After Sam returned home she went to her room to check out what Danny had been drawing so much. When she opened the sketchbook, she couldn't believe her eyes. The pictures she found were beautiful drawings of her. "He's been drawing me? But why would he do that?" Just then there was a knock on her door. "Samantha," it was her mother of course. Her mom was the only one who ever called her by her full first name. Everyone else called her Sam. "Samantha? You in there?" "Yes mom, what'd you want? I'm reading something. And I'm Sam not Samantha." Of course she was lying about reading. She was too caught up in looking at Danny's sketches to do anything else. The door opened and Mrs. Manson walked in with a pile of dresses. "I wanted you to look at these dresses so that you'll have something to wear to the dance on Friday." Sam had forgotten all about the Sadie Hawkins's dance. "Uh…ok." As she looked though the dresses she was thinking about how she was going to find a date for it on such sort notice. Most of the dresses in the pile were pink, but the last dress caught her eye. It was black and purple, kind of like the one she had wore to one of the first dances of the school year. But this one had a black skull on the belt attached to the dress. "I know that you like those kinds of things, so I figured that if you didn't like any of the other dresses, you'd at least choose one of the ones I bought." It was very unlike her mother to buy anything that has black on it. Usually Sam would take out a can of black spray paint and make it black. But this time she didn't need to. "Thanks mom, I'll wear this one to the dance." She took the black and purple dress and put it in her closet. Her mother took the other dresses and left the room.

'_Maybe I'll call up Danny and ask him to the dance.'_

'_You know he could still be fighting ghost you know'_

'_Who said that?'_

'_The voice in the back of your head.'_

'_Well you might be right about him still fighting that ghost, even if it has been an hour sense he ran off.'_

'_So? You just want to ask him out, not just so that you'll have a date to the dance.'_

'_Oh shut up will you? I just need a date for the dance.'_

'_Uh huh, sure.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You like him.'_

'_What's it matter to you if I do?'_

'_Because I'm a part of your mind and I know things.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_And if I don't'_

'_(Mental punch)'_

'_Ouch! What was that for?'_

'_For not shutting up.'_

After about another hour of fighting with her inner self, she finally decided to call up Danny to see if he wanted to go to the dance with her.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Danny, nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, wait, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you know about the Sadie Hawkins's Dance on Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, because we're both dateless and I wouldn't ask Tucker because he's kind of weird at dances, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

There was a long pause after that. _'Finally! She asked me to the dance!'_

"Danny? Are you still there? Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, and yes I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Ok, great. Oh yeah, before I forget, you dropped your sketchbook after you ran off to save Tucker from a ghost."

"Oh, oops. You didn't look inside, did you?"

"No Danny I didn't" Obviously she was lying, but Danny didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about the dance on Friday.

"Ok, do you mind if I come over to pick it up?"

"When do I ever mind if you come over?"

"Your right, I'll be right there. Bye"

"Bye."

'_Alright, Danny's coming over to pick up the sketchbook. I'll just put it in my backpack and say that I never looked at it. Yeah, that's it.'_

'_Are you always this nervous when Danny comes over?'_

'_If you're part of my mind, then shouldn't you know if I am or not?'_

'_Yes, but I just wanted to confuse you.'_

'_(Mental punch)'_

'_WILL YOU STOP THAT?'_

'_Only if you shut up.'_

'_What? And miss you going into a nervous breakdown? No way.'_

'_I said shut up, not go away.'_

'_Oh, right. Whatever, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it so that I can enjoy the show better.'_

'_Whatever, as long as you shut up.'_

After she put away the sketchbook, she sat down on her bed and picked up a book so that when Danny arrived he wouldn't suspect a thing. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the window, and Danny phased through it.

"Hey Sam, so, do you have the sketchbook?"

"Hey Danny, and yes I do, other wise you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"True."

Sam reached in her backpack and pulled out the blue, green, and black sketchbook.

"Thank you Sammy."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because it annoys you."

After that, Sam took one of the pillows off her bed and threw it at Danny. He caught it and threw it back. Then they started a pillow fight, and it was a good thing that Sam's grandmother was asleep and her parents were out boycotting a café, or they would've come barging into her room in the middle of the pillow fight and made another restraining order on Danny. The first on luckily got lifted and neither Danny nor Sam wanted another one put on him.

At the end of the pillow fight the two teens were on a very awkward position on the floor. Danny was on top of Sam and the two were very close to each other. The two blushed a deep crimson and got up off the floor.

While he was still blushing a deep crimson, Danny was the first to speak. "I…uh... better get going before my parents start wondering where I am."

"Yeah… and my parents are probably going to be here soon."

"Yeah, I'll… uh… see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye."

After that Danny flew out of the room, waved once more through the window, and was out of sight. Then both of the teens thought the same thing. _'Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day.'_

AN: What will happen the next day? If that's what you're thinking then you're in luck! Another chapter is on the way! I'll most likely have to post it on the weekends either then end of this weekend or next weekend. School always gets in the way, but I did get the idea for this Fan Fiction while doodling. At least it does a few good things for you! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you all are enjoying the Fan Fiction!

Unfortunately I still don't own Danny Phantom or the other characters in the show/Fan Fiction. No flames, and remember, R&R! That's what the little button on the very bottom of the chapters is for.

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

Recap: After that Danny flew out of the room, waved once more through the window, and was out of sight. Then both of the teens thought the same thing. _'Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day.'_ End Recap

And now, chapter 3!

The next day wasn't all as "interesting" as Danny and Sam thought. The day went like it usually did, and Tucker didn't find out about the awkward situation the night before. So really it went as usual. Danny continued to draw in the middle of Lancer's class and got another detention.

The lunch bell rang and once again Danny took no notice of this what so ever. _'I still don't see why he would be so caught up in drawing me and not Paullina. But the plus side is that he hasn't been paying any attention to that shallow little witch.'_

'_Hey genius, maybe he likes you. Never thought about that now did you?'_

'_Not you again.'_

'_Yeah, like I want to be part of your mind. You are so clueless, you know that?'_

'_What are you talking about now?'_

'_I'm talking about the fact that you're so oblivious to the fact that he likes you. I mean, it's SO obvious that he likes you and you like him. You know, for someone who's supposed to be smart, you're kind of stupid when it comes to this.'_

'_(Mental Punch)'_

'_MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT TO ME?'_

'_I'll keep doing it unless you don't shut up! But you're right about one thing…'_

'_That it's REALLY oblivious to the fact that he likes you?'_

'_Well, yes and no to that comment. I was talking more about the fact that I like him and he obviously doesn't notice.'_

'_I never said that.'_

'_Yes well you're a part of my mind and I'm saying it.'_

'_True, but he must be blind not to notice that you like him. I mean, you should just put a huge neon sign over your head. …………Ok, shutting up now.'_

'_Thank you!'_

"Sam, are you alright?" Sam was so spaced out that she had forgotten that the lunch bell had rung and that she was going to tell Danny that it rang. "Huh…what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, is all."

"And you tell me that I need sleep."

"Yeah, well you need strength for school and ghost hunting. I just go to school, and return home, and sometimes help you with your ghost fighting."

"Sometimes? Try all the time Sam. You always help me out while I'm fighting ghosts."

"So does Tucker you know."

"Yeah, well, he's kind of weird, and all he really does is pester me about how much time I have to fight them ever sense I told him that he couldn't hold the Fenton Thermos. Besides, you never give up hope when it comes to fighting ghosts. You always want me to continue trying. You help me when no one else will."

Sam started blushing after that comment, which caused a chain reaction and made Danny blush after he noticed that.

When they finally reached the lunch room, they met up with Tucker at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria. It was far away from the jocks and cheerleaders.

"Hey guys, let me guess, you were doodling, and you told him that the bell rang." Tucker pointed to Danny then Sam as he said this.

"Actually, I was doodling, remembered that the bell rang, but Sam was spaced out, and I told her that the bell had rung.

The rest of the day went as usual, except that there weren't any ghost attacks on Amity Park since the day before. Once again Danny got detention with Mr. Lancer for doodling in class, Sam was waiting for him at his locker, and Tucker didn't feel like waiting for Danny or Sam, so he just went home, again.

'_Maybe I should tell Danny that I really did look in his sketchbook.'_

'_That would be the right thing to do, but the smart thing to do is to continue lying so that he'll still trust you.'_

'_Yes, but I'll feel horrible about myself.'_

'_So?'_

'_You come up with the worst ideas, you know that?'_

'_What? I think that I come up with brilliant ideas. Besides, I am part of your mind.'_

'_Do you want me to punch you again?'_

'_No! I'm still in pain from the last three.'_

'_Then admit that I am right, that you come up with the worst ideas.'_

'_Sorry, I wish I could, but I can't.'_

'_(Mental punch)'_

'_OUCH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! MY IDEAS STINK, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?'_

'_Yes as a matter a fact I am.'_

"Sam," Sam heard a voice say, Danny's voice to be exact. "Don't tell me that you're spaced out again."

"And if I say that I am spaced out?"

"You don't get a ride home."

"Ok, I'm not spaced out."

"You just want the ride home."

"Yes and no to that comment. Even if I had said that I was spaced out, and didn't get a ride home, I could always walk there."

"Yeah, but you like flying better."

"True."

When they reached the main entrance of the school, Danny turned into Danny Phantom, wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, and flew in the direction of Sam's house.

AN: As another chapter in this fan fiction comes to a close, I wonder. I wonder what I'm going to write for the next one! I make this stuff up as I go along. But I do have an idea in mind. I just need to find the time to type it. Please hit the little button down there that says, "Submit Review" and tell me what you think. I am SO sorry for that last time I entered chapter 3. I said to get rid of the 1st and 2nd chapter from chapter 3. COMPUTER WHY HAVE YOU BETRADED ME? As I said, I am sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh my gosh, I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like what seems to be forever. But I had writers block, and I was busy at school. Once again, sorry. Thanks for the reviews!

I still don't own Danny Phantom or any other characters inside this story. If I did, I would be wealthy and named Butch Hartman, but I am not wealthy, nor named Butch Hartman.

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

R&R

One more day until the dance, Danny and Sam have been avoiding each other, but as they passed each other in the hallway, or sat near each other in class, they both blushed a light crimson. The two teens also avoided Tucker for most of the time because if they got near him, he would pester them about how, "It was about time that they got together." Both were too oblivious to notice this fact, even if it was true.

"Umm, guys, hello," Tucker was trying to get them to talk during lunch, but all they'd do is avoid each other's gazes when they stole a peek at the other teen. "Oh com on guys, TALK! Danny, don't you want to tell Sam about how excited you are about going to the dance-" Danny cut him off by stuffing his burger into Tucker's mouth. "Mmmm, so full of meat…"

Sam just sat there quietly, picking at her salad, not eating, not talking, just picking.

That afternoon as the group was walking home, Tucker separated from the group, yelling something about his mother needing him to clean his room. Danny and Sam knew that this was a lie, seeing that Tucker's mother never went into his room since she got tangled in the wires connecting to the computer to the PDA to the MP3 player that was on the floor, along with many other wires, too many to name.

While they were walking, Danny and Sam walked slowly apart a little at a time, but still walking together.

"Look, Sam, if this is too awkward for you, you know, going to the dance together, we could just go alone."

"No! I-I mean, no thanks. It would be better if we went together, you know, to just blend in."

"I thought that you hated blending in."

"True…."

"So, we're still on for tomorrow then?" _'Please say yes. Please say yes.'_

"Yeah, we are."

'_YES!'_ "Great, so, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later."

As Sam and Danny started walking to their houses, they both thought, _'Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.'_

AN: I know, a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. The next chapter is just going to be the school day, the one after that is going to be the dance. I like to keep you readers guessing! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've been so busy lately, but don't fret, I haven't forgotten about all you loyal readers! I know, the last chapter was kind of short, but I promise I'll make this one longer.

This is the part where I tell you all that I don't own Danny Phantom or any other characters in this story, but you all should know that by now, seeing as you read the chapters before it. But alas, I still don't own Danny Phantom.

By the way, the mental punches are back by popular demand; actually, I just decided to put a couple in here. But they're here.

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

R&R and please, no flames.

* * *

'_Wow, tonight's the big dance.'_ Danny was thinking all about this during Mr. Lancer's class, and as always, he got detention.

"Seriously man, you gotta stop daydreaming in his class. At this rate, you'll have more detentions than anyone in the entire school put together." Tucker kept pestering him all during lunch about this, but Danny wasn't listening. He was too busy, as Tucker had said, daydreaming. Tonight was his chance to tell her.

'_You know, if you had told her earlier, maybe you wouldn't be stressing out about this.'_

'_Oh will you be quite! I'm trying to think…'_

'_You, think? Am I in the wrong head or something?'_

'_(Mental Punch)'_

'_Yup, I'm in the right head. Why must you keep punching me, don't I get tormented enough by being in your mind all day...please don't hurt me!'_

'_If I want to tell her, I have to tell her in just the right way, I don't want to ruin our friendship.' _

'_Whatever, Captain Clueless.'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_Just, whatever, you really are clueless, aren't you?'_

'_Do you want me to punch you again?'_

'_No, no, just think on it for a little while, it'll come to you.'_

Danny actually listened to the annoying voice in his head, and thought about the whole "Clueless" thing and why it had said that, not knowing that the same thing was going on in Sam's head at the same time.

'_If you had only told him earlier.'_

'_Shut-up. I'm not in the mood.'_

'_Well, it seems that Miss moody is even crabbier than normal.'_

'_(Mental Punch)'_

'_Ouch! I was right, you are even crabbier than normal…please don't hurt me.'_

'_Whatever, as long as tonight goes well, I'll be happy.'_

'_Wait, you're not angry at me still?'_

'_Of course I am, but I figure, I should save it for someone else, like Tucker.'_

Danny and Sam collided into each other and ended up on the cafeteria floor. This was another one of those blushy moments that you'll never want to talk about again.

"Oh, sorry Sam, I really should pay attention to where I'm going."

"Yeah, but it's my fault, I was in a deep thought and wasn't paying attention."

"Yo guys, you ok? Well then, I see you guys are busy, I'll come back later." Tucker joked about this before the two teens got up from the floor. So naturally, there was another blushy moment.

"Shut-up, Tucker."

"So, you guys going to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah," Danny and Sam answered in unison.

"Who with?"

Danny and Sam were hoping that they wouldn't have to tell him, and ignore all the cruel jokes.

"Noonereallywhydoyouask,we'renotgoingwithanyone." Danny said all this in one single breath, and looked at Sam for her comment.

"What Danny means is, no one. We're just going to get out of our homes."

"Riiiiiight."

The bell rang and the trio exited the cafeteria and went to their lockers. They went to their classes and the last bell rang. The three were glad to go home. But then Mr. Lancer came and spoiled the happiness.

"Mr. Fenton, don't forget to report to my room for detention."

"Oh, right. Sorry guys, I gotta stay, but I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, man, it's cool. See you tonight."

"Yeah, I really ought to go home too. My mom wants everything to be perfect for tonight's dance."

"Well she'll get a big surprise when I show up then, won't she?"

"True. See you tonight and please don't forget."

"I won't, I promise."

Sam turned on her heel and walked slowly out of the school.

'_He's so cute when he's depressed about staying after school.'_

'_Aww… That's so sweet, and so cheesy. Who says stuff like that anymore?'_

'_I do, and it's true. You have to admit it.' _

'_No I don't I don't have to admit anything.'_

'_Oh yes you do. You're in MY mind, and I can make you.'_

As this back and forth bickering continued in Sam's mind, Danny was facing detention in Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"Mr. Fenton, you wouldn't have to be here if you paid attention in class once in a while instead of daydreaming all day."

"So, let me guess, you're going to make me write a 500 word essay on why it's important to pay attention in class, right?"

"No, instead, I'm going to make you learn the entire lesson on what I was teaching earlier today. This is an opportunity to raise your grade. Mr. Fenton! Are you paying attention?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah. You're making me review the lesson that you were teaching to possibly raise my grade."

"Very good, Danny. Now, here's a textbook that has the lesson in it. Please open it to page 113 and read it. Then you will write a summery of it and hand it into me before you leave this room. If you need me, I'll be in the teacher's lounge."

"Okay."

Detention dragged on until about 4:00 when Danny finally finished the summery. Mr. Lancer had come into the room after having his cup of coffee just in time to receive Danny's paper.

"Good job, Mr. Fenton. You are dismissed."

Danny walked home, and his sister Jazz came up to him worried.

"Danny, are you ok, was there a ghost attack?"

"I'm fine and no, there was a Lancer attack. Now if you don't mind, I have to go get ready for the dance tonight."

At the same time in the Manson Mansion, Sam was also getting ready. Her hair, still wet from the shower was styled, her make-up done; she walked to the closet and found the dress that her mother got her a few days earlier. As she got dressed, she started to think about weather she should tell Danny that she looked through his sketch book or not. The thinking process was broken when her mother called to her.

"Sam, that Fenton boy is here, and he says that he's taking you to the dance, is this true?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be down in a minute."

With that, she put her shoes on, and walked down the hallway toward the staircase.

"Look at our little girl, doesn't she look lovely?"

"Beautiful," she heard Danny whisper in astonishment.

"Now listen here, Fenton. You are to have Sam back here at 11:00 exactly, no exceptions. If you do anything to upset her, you will pay the consequences," Mr. Manson was explaining all of the things that could get Danny another restraining order placed against him while Sam was reassuring her mother that things will be fine.

"Well alright Sam, have fun. And remember Fenton, disobey any of the rules, and there will be a restraining order filed against you again."

* * *

AN: Ok, the actual dance will be the next chapter, and there might be another one after that. So basically, I'm leaving you all hangin'. It'll be updated soon, I promise. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews, and as I promised, here's the next chapter of Doodles.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters in this story, yada yada yada….you all already know this, but it's good to remind people.

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

R&R and please, no flames.

* * *

Danny and Sam walked to the dance in silence, ignoring each other's glances.

"So, Danny, what made you say yes?"

"Huh?"

"What made you say yes when I asked you to go to the dance with me?"

'_Oh, no. What do I say?'_

'_This is why I said earlier that you should've told her before.'_

'_Not now!'_

"Well, there are a lot of reasons really. I mean, like you said we were both dateless, and you're my friend, and I was kinda hoping that you would ask me."

"Why me, why not Paullina, or Valerie, or someone else?"

"Well, underneath Paullina's beauty, she's kinda a jerk. And with Valerie, well she turned me down when I was going to ask her out. But I really wanted to go with you because…:"

"Yo guys!"

"Ugh, great. Hey Tucker."

"So, did you guys find dates? Well, I can see not if you're walking together. Unless…" He never got to finish, seeing as Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, Tucker, you're also dateless?"

"Yeah, I asked every girl in school except you."

"And before you do, no."

"Ok, now I've been rejected by every girl in school."

"Uh, Tucker, look over there. Valerie's alone."

"Be right back guys."

Sam and Danny didn't see Tucker until they actually arrived at the dance. He had apparently convinced Valerie to go with him. But during the dance, Danny and Sam were as nervous as ever.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all about the rules at these dances." Mr. Lancer said in the most boring voice in the world. "First, no running, second, if you're wearing a hat, either wear it or take it off and don't put it back on. And thirdly…"

"BOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!" This yelling from the crowd could probably be heard from al the way outside of Amity Park.

"You adolescents will be sorry for not listening to me."

After that strange event, Danny's ghost went off.

"Oh no, not here." He ran outside with Sam following to find the ghost that was ruining his perfect night. "I'm Goin' Ghost!"

He looked around, trying to find the ghost, and found the stupidest ghost ever, the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and my power over all things cardboard and square!"

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Beware! For soon I shall crush you under all of the boxes in Amity Park!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have a dance to get back to." With that, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos, and the Box Ghost disappeared inside.

"Danny, can we get back to the dance now? I'm getting kinda cold out here."

"Yeah, come on."

Once they got inside, a slow song began to play, the same song that the two danced to at the first Freshman Dance.

"So, uh, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two danced to the slow moving tune.

"So, Danny, what were you trying to tell me earlier, about why you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Uh, it wasn't anything important."

"No, tell me."

"Alright, it was just that, I wanted to go with you because, you're my friend, and I didn't want you to be dateless, and I really like you and…" Danny quickly caught himself but it wasn't soon enough, he had just told his best friend that he really liked her. _'Smooth move, Captain Clueless.'_

"You, you like me, really like me?"

"Kinda….."

"Well, would it be any constellation if I said that I like you too?"

"You, you do?"

"Maybe…."

"How much?" He said this very sly-like, almost like he was hinting something. Sam realized how close their faces were, about 4 inches apart.

"Let's just say…" She started to close the gap between them, Danny took major notice. Her lips brushed up against his.

'_Finally! She's kissing me!'_

'_Well will ya look here, Captain Clueless found his brain.'_

'_Nothing you say can ruin this moment!'_

He started to kiss back very gingerly, and started to deepen the kiss.

"Well will ya look here! I always said that you two would end up together!"

Danny and Sam stopped for breath, and both were blushing furiously.

"TUCKER!"

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to break that up, but it's a good thing I did. Mr. Lancer would've killed you."

"Uh, Danny, speaking of killing, its 10:50!"

"Oh, no, I almost forgot about the time. See ya later, Tucker, come on, Sam!"

The two walked to Sam's house just as they had left it, in silence. They finally reached the door with one minute to spare.

"I really had a good time tonight, Danny."

"Same here."

"Thanks, a lot."

Her father opened the door and interrupted the conversation.

"Ok, Fenton, you're free to go home now."

"Yes, sir." He waved good-bye to Sam as the door closed.

"Oh, hang on, I forgot my purse outside," he heard Sam say to her father. The door opened up and Sam came out. She ran to Danny, kissed him quickly, grabbed her purse and went inside.

'_That really was the perfect night.'

* * *

_

AN: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be one more chapter, so keep your eyes open! Please Review!


	7. AN: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry to say that all of my stories are on hold for the time being. I have been having some technical difficulties and you're really luck that you're reading this. Also I have been busy with school, my social life, my love life, yadda yadda yadda, so yeah. Sorry about this folks! Hopefully I will have Microsoft Word fixed by March somthin, sorry again! 

You're very sorry writer,

Shadow Of The Night113


End file.
